Interesting Ramen Challenge
by Hanachan130999
Summary: Kakairu-yaoi-oneshot - lemon advised - A night of binge eating and sake turns sexy. Mature content strongly advised.


Author-ess: As the content description said, this is gonna be a **kakairu yaoi oneshot**. Just felt like writing something small between intervals of working on my other story. So if this whole '_boy love_' scene isn't your bag, be advised you won't like this at all. If it is, well then let the innocence die here! YOSH! kukukuku

Disclaimer: I don't own _Naruto_ :)

...

..

.

_Seeeeee, there's no problem. Kashi's drunk, you're drunk. There's noo problem… _At this point even the voice inside of Iruka's head had slurred to a point where thoughts and phrases couldn't be formed in their entirety. He didn't tempt himself to say anything aloud, knowing that four syllables in he'd be caught in a hysterical fit of laughter. Thinking back for a moment, he realized just how bad of an idea it had been to challenge the jounin to a ramen contest. More so, how bad of an idea it had been to throw in a few bottles of sake later in the seemingly endless night.

After a moment of stabilizing himself against the silver haired man's chest, he found himself leaning heavily toward him for support, almost being dragged through the quiet midnight streets of Konoha. They had agreed that the only winners to the duel were the waitress and her father (the chef), and had called it a night before they lost what little coherency they possessed. At the moment though, Iruka very much doubted that eating contests were followed by drinking contests anywhere else and found himself cursing Kakashi for the thought.

He glanced up at his captor, noting that Kakashi looked like he could hold his alcohol quite a bit better than he himself could. Iruka found himself wondering where they were going, although caring seemed to be the last thing to strike him. As long as there was a warm bed and sheets, yes amazing sheets, everything would be alright.

Finding the sense to straighten himself out, he pulled his arm out from over the jounin's neck, but still found himself needing to lean heavily on his drinking buddy. He looped an arm around the jounin's waist, leaning a head back on his shoulder for support as Kakashi silently pulled him along the sidewalk toward rows of apartments.

"Kashi, I'm so tired…" Iruka slurred quietly.

The silver haired shinobi looked down at the man, noting the creeping alcohol blush over his scarred cheeks, and exhaled heavily. He hadn't thought it would be this much work tending to Iruka when he was drunk. Apparently alcohol wasn't something the chunin was used to, but in a drunk stupor the brunette had ordered several more bottles of sake at the restaurant. Kakashi was quick to snake the bottles away from the already inebriated shinobi, seeing the apparent limitations of his drinking buddy, and forced himself to finish most of them before his counterpart could notice the difference.

He was surprised at how easy it was to persuade Iruka that the night was finished and sleep was more important than anything else now. Making a mental note of several bets he would have to talk the chunin into should they venture to do this again in the future, the jounin lifted his friend at the waist, pushing the last few yards of their long, teetering walk.

As soon as they had gotten into the apartment Kakashi spilled onto the couch, legs dangling off of the armrest as a deep groan rumbled in his chest. Iruka all but slammed the door behind himself, noting the loud noise and wincing before he stumbled into the hallway, heading for the nearest bed. The silver haired jounin watched the chunin grip at the walls, stumbling into the darkness. He heard a few bangs before he noted a tumbled fall and the creak of his mattress before things quieted entirely. A soft panting began in the other room and Kakashi knew his friend had passed out on his bed. The jounin huffed softly, letting his arm fall down to his side as his body fell into the sweet darkness of sleep.

…

As he cracked an eye open, he noted the disarray of his living room before anything else. Apparently his chunin friend had knocked over a few furnishings before dropping weapon bags on the floor to cascade across the hard wood in his journey to the bedroom. Even now Kakashi could hear the chunin's light breaths in his bedroom, although all sounds were still a bit hazy from alcohol. The jounin sat up slowly, knowing his head would still be reeling if it weren't for all of those years binge drinking.

He placed his feet on the floor and pushed himself off of the couch, interested to see what had been broken on Iruka's way to the bedroom. After a few moments of unsure steps, Kakashi steeled himself, silently making his way down the hall. He peeked into the wide open bedroom, astonished that nothing of importance had been destroyed, and then smiled. There on his bed was the soundly sleeping chunin, half under the sheets and half splayed across his bed.

Kakashi eased himself into the room, slipping off his own vest and long sleeve shinobi adornments, weapon pouches, even his hitai ate. He dropped them into a pile at his side, getting ready to really sleep, and smiled somewhat at Iruka's failed attempt to do the same. The chunin's vest was thrown to the other side of the room, his shirt hung off of one arm and pants had somehow worked their way down his hips. Feeling pity for the brunette, the silver haired shinobi leaned down onto the bed, pulling off Iruka's sandals and dropping them to the floor. After doing the same with his shirt and headband, he loosened Iruka's hair tie and paused to look over the sleeping man.

There was something unusually interesting about the sleeping man, something simple and sweet that people failed to see during the day. He was very attractive in the dim light, bronze on all exposed portions of skin, hair unbound pooling around his face. Kakashi couldn't help but gaze down at the muscles of his stomach, the slow rise and fall of the taught tanned skin, the V of muscle flexing softly down his lower abdomen between narrow hips. Unconsciously as he thought, the jounin had began lightly tracing the corded muscle of Iruka's stomach, taking special care to feel across his soft, unscarred hips, the light trail of hair that began at his navel and dipped below his pant line.

Kakashi felt a sear of heat burn in his chest as he tried to recall the last time he'd seen something so delicious before him. He shifted his legs, feeling that heat travel through his core to his loins. Something about the sleeping chunin had pushed this heat to the surface and the silver haired man found himself fighting the urge to wake the poor brunette from his slumber. Swallowing audibly, Kakashi knew he was tempting fate at his next action, but he proceeded anyway, tremendous desire pulsing through himself.

Bowing down near the sleeping chunin, the man lightly cupped Iruka's cheek and turned his head slightly, exposing a thick warm neck. Kakashi bent toward him, inhaling the chunin's scent and warmth before he trailed his lips lightly across the warm flesh, feeling him even through the mask. The jounin was rewarded with a soft gasp. Though Iruka remained asleep, his body still tensed at the sensations. The silver haired man felt the heat surge again through him, leaning further into the chunin as he placed chaste kisses over and nuzzled the exposed skin. Iruka groaned through a sleep haze and leaned in toward the jounin, one hand curling around the hand braced against his cheek.

Kakashi felt his self control begin to crumble as he responded to the unconscious chunin, his hands sweeping the man's arms above his head and then trailing down the exposed torso, feeling a hand far enough down to cup the brunette's hardening member. He felt it twitch under his hand and exhaled loudly, pulling his mask off with his free hand before trailing kisses across Iruka's jaw line. The chunin stirred at the rapidly increasing sensation, finally beginning to feel the fiery warmth of the body next to himself, his senses stilled dulled with the alcohol in his system. He pressed his hips into the man's hand, stomach tensing from the wanton urge.

The jounin wasted no time, feeling the warmth of the chunin beside him, he pushed off with one arm, moving himself to hover above the brunette, nestled between strong legs. He ground his own growing awareness into the man, slowly pressing a chaste thrust against the man's hardening member. Iruka's legs buckled, feeling a sensational warmth growing in himself as a soft groan escaped his lips. Kakashi was quick to swallow the sound, pressing his warms lips to the chunin's. The kiss developed into a needy mating of tongues as the jounin traced the inside of already parted lips, only to be met with a warm tongue on the opposite side.

Kakashi swallowed the man's taste, pushing his mouth into the brunette's with needy desire as his hips began developing their own pace. Iruka could all but moan into the man's mouth, his arms coming down to entangle strong fingers into silver hair. His own heated desire pressed against the man, following his grinding rhythm. The jounin pulled his lower half away from the brunette, letting his hand press down underneath layers of material and over soft curls of hair, before grasping the base of Iruka's rigid member. The chunin pulled away from the kiss, exhaling sharply in a moan as he felt a strong hand delicately trace up his erection, stopping at the weeping tip, filling his body with shocks of electrified pleasure. Kakashi traced soft circles in the seeping liquid, feeling the brunettes hips push the member up into his hand, begging for more.

The silver haired shinobi grazed his cheek against the chunin's, exhaling raggedly into his ear before whispering in a velvet tone, "I can't stop. Don't ask me to stop."

Iruka whimpered softly, need in his tone as he pulled the jounin's mouth back to his own. With that action, the silver haired man's body tensed, his desire pushing him into his next motions. Deftly Kakashi leaned up, pulling down the last bits of clothing the covered himself and did the same to the brunette, stripping him entirely before leaning back down between the strong chunin's legs. He pushed a thrust back into Iruka's hips, careful to press their growing needs together, feeling the man beneath him quiver. The jounin then leaned up, crushing his mouth to Iruka's in a passionate kiss. The brunette moaned into his mouth, one hand entangling fingers into his hair as the other grasped at his back, feeling the defined muscles tense.

Kakashi only parted the kiss long enough to suck two fingers into his mouth, wetting them sloppily and trailing them down Iruka's frame, across the inside of his thigh before lightly pressing them to his entrance. The chunin's body tensed, feeling the pressure as Kakashi teased a finger across the hole before pressing it slowly inside. Iruka's breath hitched, a soft cry coming from his lips at the intrusion. The jounin grasped his face, pressing long kisses into the brunette's mouth before the same hand came down to rest on the chunin's still weeping member. He palmed the erection, letting his thumb slip across the tip as he began pumping Iruka at the same pace his finger moved inside of him.

The chunin groaned into Kakashi's mouth, the ecstasy of his body's sensations overwhelming him. A moment passed before the jounin placed a second finger into the tight hole, feeling his body react to the increased strain. Still pumping the chunin with one hand, he slowly began a rhythm with his fingers, gingerly sliding all the way in and pressing to a very sensitive bit of flesh. Iruka's back strained, his body rocking against the jounin's fingers to press that same place again as a moan tore from his mouth.

The silver haired man did not disappoint, pressing up into that same place as his other hand began to speed up. Iruka's grip on the jounin's back tightened, his nails digging into steeled muscle, as his other hand gripped at the bed sheets, straining against the material. Kakashi's brow furrowed, knowing that his own need clawed against his better judgment hastily. He didn't want to hurt the poor man, but his own need overtook him as he shifted, scissoring his fingers before he pressed his own begging member inside of the brunette.

Quieting the chunin's squeaked cry with his own mouth, Kakashi slowly pressed himself inside, continuing to stroke the throbbing erection in his hand. Sheathing himself entirely in the man, the jounin's body screamed with the pleasure of being inside the tight muscled opening. Without another thought, he pulled out nearly entirely just to thrust himself back inside, feeling his partner buckle under the strain. The jounin looked up into the face of his lover, seeing not the expression of pain he expected, but a silent cry of ecstasy as the brunette's body arched wildly, nails dug deeply into Kakashi's straining shoulders and back.

And with that, the jounin began his own needy pace, stroking Iruka in time with his own engorged member's pleasured thrusts. The silver haired man watched his partner's needy embrace, feeling the tensing in his muscles, the warmth of the body straining against his own powerful need. He couldn't help but love the delicious expression on Iruka's face as it flushed, the intense heat of his own movement causing a burning in his muscles and core, pushing him to the point of bliss.

Iruka's face strained in a cry as he hissed through gritted teeth, "Kashi… I'm…".

The chunin's member exploded in shots of his warm liquid, covering both of their stomachs as the brunette cried out in the pleasure. Kakashi, feeling his own warming, pressed deeper and faster into his partner, cupping the bottom of the brunette's thigh tightly to himself as he pressed his face into the man's neck. Sounding a soft, nearly inaudible groan, heat pooled in his lower half, tingling every nerve ending. He thrust upward strongly, feeling the shudder of his own release pulse into the chunin, thrusting his hips until the tinge of his own climax began to ebb away.

The jounin exhaled raggedly, leaning to the side of the chunin, leaving an arm wrapped around the man's waist as he let his head drift to the mattress. He felt the quiet numbness of sleep creep up on himself, contented with all of the exhilarating physical exertion. He felt Iruka's silent frame curl against his own as he pulled up the sheets to cover the two of them. He didn't fight the touches of blackness that enveloped his mind, falling into a deep, dreamless sleep.

…

As the bleary light of day finally began to come into focus, Iruka huffed softly, his head throbbing from what seemed to be the base of his spine up. He gazed around the room, immediately aware it wasn't his own as he leaned up on one arm. The spin of his vision and what seemed to be the entirety of his equilibrium pushed him back down to the pillows with a soft thud. As if reactionary, he felt a warm hand come to rest on his shoulder, and he glanced up quickly.

Kakashi sat there, in all of his nearly naked glory, taking a sip of tea from the cup in his free hand before he spoke in a low whisper, "Maa, don't get up too fast. You'll be nursing a hangover." He patted the chunin's shoulder softly.

The brunette glanced over Kakashi, feeling his cheeks begin to warm as he realized that the man wasn't wearing a stitch of clothing under the sheets. He followed his gaze down the jounin's arm to his own shoulder, then chest and then gaped, understanding that it felt just a little too roomy under the sheets covering his lower body. His gaze shot back up to the jounin, much to his chagrin, feeling his migraine pulse just a little more quickly.

As if answering the chunin's unasked question, Kakashi spoke again, "Yes you are, and yes we did." He took another sip of tea.

Iruka's face turned the color of a ripe tomato as he clutched at the sheets covering himself. The jounin set his tea cup down on his nightstand and eased himself down next to the brunette, feeling the tension in the room thicken. He leaned on an elbow next to the man, gently placing a hand on his shoulder and with the barest hint of a knowing smile, whispered softly, "It's alright Ruka. These things happen. But it's okay, and I'm here."

The chunin erupted into a furious blush, a pleading look to his eyes as he gazed at the silver haired man. There wasn't anything but a calm serenity to the jounin's smile, and it eased Iruka's mind a little. If nothing else, the past night had been a more than interesting ramen challenge…

.

..

...

Author-ess: That's all folks! I wanted to write something perverse seeing as how my current story might not be getting to anything quite so evocative any time soon... It's a fun time!

Can't help but hear the ding dong song playing in the background at Iruka's sense of ease.. kukukuku And for some reason, that's one way how I'd imagine anything budding between Kakashi and Iruka. One night of drunken stupor followed by nights/days of awkward urges, maybe more drunken stupor... and then general desire for protectiveness from Kashi and the need for more than just sex from Ruka. Makes sense, sorta.

Keep yourselves updated on muh stuff, and I'll try not to disappoint. Hope you enjoyed! :D


End file.
